


当你的朋友管着你的钱和安全屋而你却操了他

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 他们是属于云阶阶@云阶明的Hollow Knight OC，是为了感谢云阶阶帮我画出了我自己的OC的谢礼，背景为HK世界观，本文为同人创作的二次创作，与游戏本体关系不大。最后，赞美云阶阶。





	当你的朋友管着你的钱和安全屋而你却操了他

**Author's Note:**

> 关于云阶阶的OC设定  
> 飞蛾是一个对辐光散播瘟疫的做法不感冒的大蛾子，不但不传光还当起了帮助容器的二五仔，自容器幼年时期就与之相识，因为从还是个小蛾子时就和这个丢人玩意儿相处，最近说话方式被带偏得完全不像一个优雅的飞蛾（变得丢人）；  
> 容器因为获得了某种护符而能够说话，虽然感染了瘟疫，但仍然保持理智，代价是言行举止都变得狗一样丢人（秦意味），和蛾子是损友兼恶友。

啊，都怪那个丢人玩意儿。

蛾子正扑扇着翅膀逃命，心里暗搓搓地大骂着。今天他被自己这个损友叫过去帮忙战斗，结果那个不争气的不知道干了什么，把王国边境差不多一半的原始阿司匹德都引过来了，现在容器一边嘴里大叫着“摸了摸了”一边脚下跑得比圣巢日报的蟑螂记者还快，背后是紧追不舍的飞虫和铺天盖地的酸液弹幕。

蛾子见状当然也是溜了。他这个容器朋友没有哪一天不是天上地下的作死丢人，他早就已经习惯了：要不就是一边疯狂贪刀一边大声求饶，要不就是在灵魂圣所门口张贴挑战书还满是错别字，要不就是拿着他那把钢笔似的长矛拿酸液滋泪城卫兵的脸……难怪会被白王赶出去——丢人丢得千古绝伦，简直是圣巢之耻。

他们狼狈不堪地回到飞蛾的住处，蛾子把武器往门边一靠，就躺倒在铺着十几个软垫和毯子的床上，丢人容器则拎着被阿司匹德的强酸口水烧出洞的斗篷一角，嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂着，然后放下自己的矛，没心没肺的扑在蛾子身上，来回蹭着把脸往柔软厚实的蛾毛里埋。

别误会，这只是容器的习惯。按照他的话说，“在冰冷的圣巢里只有这蛾毛还有些许温度”；蛾子则是觉得只有在埋毛的时候，容器才会闭上嘴安安静静地待着，自己难得落得个清净，也就由着他去了。

但今天被坑得太惨，蛾子想了想实在气不过，抬手敲着容器的脑壳骂：“你这个引怪又不打的火车王！说到底你要出门丢人关我屁事，为什么要拉上我……你再这么坑我，我哪天非得找个机会捅爆你的ASS！”说着还在威胁似的容器大概是屁股的位置掐了一下。

挨了骂的容器也不甘示弱，一边躲他的手一边还嘴：“老子今天才要捅爆你的ASS！一个在旁边划水的苟东西你还好意思说我？”

“哈，你来啊你个处男，连个丁丁都没有，我看你拿什么捅……卧槽！？”

在蛾子还没反应过来的时候，深渊物质组成的卷须就已经顺着身体爬上来，把本来就被容器压在身下的飞蛾死死按住。然后，他感觉到有什么东西，抵在了闭合的泄殖腔开口上。

“……那我就让你看看这到底是关你屁事还是关我屁事！”

讲道理，容器一直是一个没脸没皮的丢人玩意儿，可这不代表他是没良心的小阿司匹德蛋。蛾子是他的朋友，而且目前看来还是唯一的、同时也是关系最好的朋友。他一直把蛾子的住处当安全屋，平时为了防止不小心挂了弄丢钱把吉欧存在蛾子这儿，有什么麻烦的战斗需要帮手的时候也会来找蛾子。蛾子虽然嘴上抱怨麻烦，但每次他来，最后总都肯帮他。平心而论，他受了对方很多照顾，没事的时候一起插科打诨的互相贫嘴也很开心，但现在……

“你在……呃！……你干什么！滚啊——！！……从、啊，啊啊——！从我身上下去！！……”

蛾子的惨叫让他回过神来，他低头看了看，然后被眼前的景象臊得赶紧偏开视线。

他胯部中央的虚空模仿着雄虫性器官的形状，形成了一个外生殖器，现在他这根新的小兄弟正插在他的蛾子朋友的屁股里。

卧槽。看看这个容器，他刚刚完成了自己生命中的一次壮举，从此以后他有了一个让自己不堪回首的过去。

更糟的是，他还把蛾子弄哭了。肯定不是因为舒服——他什么准备都没做，就这么硬来，肯定把人家弄伤了。雄性的泄殖腔本来就没有接受交合的用途，自然不可能被这么大一个异物强行顶进来还不受伤。现在他就能看见蛾子屁股上沾着少许血迹，不知道究竟是什么的黏液里混着血丝，黏在接合处周围的绒毛上。平时一副大大咧咧模样的蛾子现在也正在扯着嗓门破口大骂，但吃痛的喘息声和大颗大颗从他脸上滚下去的泪水大幅削减了蛾子叫骂的气势。

他……虚空在上，他还使劲抓了一把蛾子的翅膀！就连沃姆那个白叉子都知道飞蛾翅膀抓不得！现在那片蛾子引以为傲的、生着细密鳞粉的薄翅膀被他一巴掌捏出了褶子，都被揪得掉粉了。

完了，完蛋了，他现在慌得一匹。看看他干了什么好事？要是蛾子发飙了……不对，这种事情蛾子没理由不发飙——他的吉欧、他的安全屋、他的毛绒绒，更重要的是还有他唯一的朋友——恐怕就都没了。

容器彻底反应过来自己摊上事儿了。他现在恨不得给自己一巴掌，但给自己一巴掌又不能挽回已经犯下的错——容器啊，快用你那神奇的求生欲想想办法——他得设法补救……

容器的面具是看不出任何表情的，所以当对方粗暴而毫无章法的动作突然停下来时，蛾子也不知道对方是出于什么心态。他现在只觉得泄殖腔里面痛得要命——谁知道那个丢人玩意儿居然真的想上他，不仅如此还付诸行动了。被卷须按在床上的时候蛾子还以为这就只是他们平时惯常的打闹而已，甚至直到屁股那里传来被撕扯的剧痛以前，他可都没想过对方会真的……

容器本来没有性别的，他甚至还为了操你特意让自己长了个小兄弟呢。哈。

蛾子快气炸了，这可不是什么“我拿你当朋友你却想上我”这种玩笑话能盖过去的事情，想想，你平时百般信任、要好得能穿一条裤子的兄弟，一言不合就真的捅了你的ASS，你气不气？现在他只想一句mmp糊容器脸上。要不是武器不在手边，蛾子这会儿一定跳起来打爆容器的头，管它几层面具都救不了这个该被送去挂在圣巢之冠示众的白痴。

“你他妈……瘟疫发作了就直说，看在这么多年交情的份上我给你个痛快！……啧……嘶！”

容器沉默下来——哦，辐光在上，这可真他沃姆的太难得了——双手卡着他的腰，慢慢从他身体里退了出去，伸手抹着翅膀上被捏皱的地方，轻轻施力按压，试图将褶皱展平，然后想把他脸上的泪水擦掉。卷须也放开了他，在刚刚压住的地方反复揉捏，好像在以这种方式赔礼道歉。容器全程低着头，一副心虚的样子，不敢看他的脸。

哦。还知道自己做错事了啊。

容器探过身子从抽屉里拽出一条毛巾来，在他身上小心翼翼地擦拭着，一边偷偷抬眼瞄他，完全没有了平时那种贱嗖嗖的欠打模样，浑身上下散发着“原谅我吧”的气息，看上去甚至有点可怜兮兮的。

……唉。算了，算了。何必呢？今天是个意外，他们闹过火了——蛾子也就这一个朋友，容器确实是个不要脸的坑爹小混蛋，但他们在战斗中互相能护对方周全，好歹也是过命的交情。

……不过就这么放过对方，蛾子就很没面子了。

“给老子继续，”他恶狠狠揪着容器的披风领子，把企图起身开溜的容器拽了回来，沉声威胁道，“有种别跑，今天做完全套我敬你是条汉子。”

容器愣了。剧本不对啊，这蛾子怎么回事……继续？……他屁股不疼吗？

“……呃……怎么继续……？”

“你一天到晚叫着要捅爆谁的ASS，到头来居然连怎么做都不知道吗？那你告诉我，刚刚插我屁股里的东西是什么？！”

容器现在几乎是惊慌失措了：

“我知道啊！……我怎么知道我真能捅的，那是意外嘛——你……你不痛啊？”

“当然痛啊，你以为呢？不把我弄舒服了今天别想走！”

行吧。他真摊上大事儿了。

其实……那个……蛾子刚刚只是在蹬鼻子上脸，现在就感觉自己有点骑潜行信徒难下了。他要求容器继续，他为什么要要求容器继续？难道他不应该让这个丢人玩意儿不用收拾了直接滚吗？万一容器真的不知道该怎么做才对，那受罪的还不是他……和他的泄殖腔？难道他还得先给容器上一堂性启蒙课？

万幸，容器看起来好像真的知道自己在做什么。他从床头柜里面摸出用来保养武器的油，倒了一些在手上抹开，伸手向蛾子刚刚被强行撑开、现在还没合拢的泄殖腔里探进去，轻轻往柔软的黏膜上涂。

容器现在完全不敢看他的蛾子朋友的脸了，蛾子还保持着被他压制住以后姿势，只是现在自己用手肘把上半身半撑了起来，好像在盯着他看。他紧张得都要虚空不稳定了，蛾子虽然嘴巴毒，但说的话是对的，因为他没有性别，所以丢人容器也真的没有性经验，都说了嘛，他今天捅了蛾子这事儿是个意外……

靠北啊，谁知道捅了蛾子的后果比捅了蜂窝还可怕。如今事到临头，他只好索性心一横，凭借着他瘠薄的生理知识对面前的蛾子伸出了罪恶的双手。

只要不是受了太严重的伤害，黏膜自己止血止得很快，至少现在看起来没有再流血了。腔道的内壁还在因为刚刚的创伤而痉挛着，在沾满油脂的指尖向更深处没入的时候微微抽动。容器慢慢屈起关节，想把还有些紧绷的肌肉揉开，就听到蛾子发出一声低吟：

“嗯……”

他感觉自己的脑壳在迅速升温，差点把手抽出来撒腿就跑。他错了，他真的错了，容器这会儿简直恨不得一骨钉把自己敲回深渊，他再怎么没脸没皮也是有羞耻心的，虽然按照目前的状况是他要上蛾子，容器却觉得仿佛被日了的是自己。

丢人丢了一辈子的容器，终于在这种场合下，找回了自己放弃已久的脸皮——可喜可贺，可喜可贺……个屁啊！！容器开始有生以来第一次痛恨自己怎么没长一张嘴，不然他现在就要试图以咬舌自尽的方式自杀。

好像……应该差不多了？他觉得应该是差不多了。这会儿蛾子躺在床上保持着仿佛已经去世的安详姿态，双手抱在胸口，却明显忍耐着不让自己发出声音，看起来和他一样紧张。现在他们两个都已经闹到收不了场的地步，又谁也不想先行认怂，只有硬着头皮继续了。

容器重新扶上飞蛾的腰——蛾子几乎全身上下每一寸都生着细密柔软的毛，手感特别好，要不是现在时机很糟糕，他一定要多摸几下——顺着甬道的角度再次顶进去，尽量逼自己不要看对方的脸，也不要往下看……什么也不要看；忽视蛾子的哼唧声，忽视蛾子小幅度的颤抖，还有忽视……呃……嗯？

这回是容器感觉有什么东西在顶着他了，一个温热的、滑溜溜的……

……哦，老天。

“嗯，那个……蛾子？……蛾子，你那什么，你是不是硬……”

他话还没说完，就被一声带着颤音的高分贝蛾叫打断：“闭……嗯……闭嘴啊！！唔……你再多说一、一个字……就别想再进安全屋一步！！”

闭嘴就闭嘴。被近距离的巨大音量震得脑壳发麻的容器恨恨地想，还不是蛾子非得要继续……他伸手握住戳在他下腹的器官轻轻揉捏，总、总之让蛾子觉得舒服就行了吧……？

他能感觉到蛾子正把他绞得越来越紧，飞蛾的腿不知什么时候也死死勾在了他的腰上。

“呜……！！”

蛾子抓住容器卡在腰上的手，发出一声近乎呜咽的呻吟，容器也差点叫出声，要不是他及时一把撑住了自己，他刚刚就一头摔在飞蛾身上了。

过了一会儿，还是飞蛾先喘过气来，看了眼依旧不敢跟自己有目光接触的容器，低声发出警告：

“闭嘴……”

“……我还什么都没说呢……”

“那就继续什么都别说……”

蛾子是个成熟的成年虫子了，容器也是个成熟的成年容器，大家活了这么多年什么大风大浪没见过，上个床算得了什……

哎，别说，他们还真都没跟谁上过床。

……那问题就更严重了，他们彼此是对方的初体验，这在某些保守的文化里可是要对对方终生负责的。

……他辐光的，谁要对这家伙终生负责啊。

……他沃姆的，谁要这丢人玩意儿终生负责啊！？

好吧，至少在“负责”这个问题上，他们的回答出奇的一致，看来是没什么问题了。嗯。大概。

“……是你先动我的ASS的！”

“明明是你先动你的ASS的！！”

“就算我先动了ASS但最后让我继续的是你啊！”

“做了一半的烂摊子都不收就想跑不成？你想得美！”

吵归吵，犯了错就得认错，做了事情就要负责。

容器一边继续用丢人的声音跟蛾子进行三句话不离粗鄙之语的争吵，一边抱起蛾子往温泉的方向走。蛾子选地方的品味很好，安全屋附近要什么有什么，包括一个人迹罕至的温泉。他泡过很多次这个温泉了，这是个有灵魂的泉水——咳，不中二了——这个温泉的水是那种含有灵魂能量的泉水，可以疗愈伤口，他曾经真的被一骨钉捅穿的ASS都能治好，被他“捅”了的蛾子屁股自然也不在话下。

“你给我等着……呃，嗯……下次你要是落我手上了，老子非得让你屁股开花……”

“我没有屁股。你休想。”

“你不是虚空吗，自己长一个泄殖腔出来啊？”

“……谁要专门长一个泄殖腔来给你捅啊！”

他把刚刚从余韵里缓过来没多久、正在为自己抽痛的泄殖腔嘶嘶吸气的蛾子放进温泉，开始替对方梳理凌乱的毛发，捧起温暖的泉水浇到蛾子背后，看着被揉皱的翅膀在水流下慢慢变得平整，被他捏秃的地方也渐渐长出新的鳞粉。

容器开始清理蛾子腹部的绒毛，那里被溅上去的体液沾脏了，还黏着被他用来润滑的油脂。蛾子一直很爱干净，为了表示歉意他得洗仔细一点。直到刚才为止，蛾子都只是泡在温泉里发出意味不明的哼哼，但当容器伸手准备替他清理泄殖腔的时候，却被他“哗啦”一声迎面泼了一把水。

“别碰！……去帮我拿条毛巾……愣着干什么快去！”

容器在温泉外面待着，有一下没一下地揪着手里的毛巾，等了好久才敢进去。蛾子看起来已经自己清理完了，接过毛巾开始擦拭身上的水，擦完了发现自己胳臂腿儿使不上劲，又瞪着容器直到对方灰溜溜地把他重新扛回去。

“就、就当什么都没发生过……”

“谁跟你发生过什么啊丢人玩意儿！”

作为赔礼的一部分，容器破天荒主动表示要承担给屋子大扫除的工作，拿着拖把做出卖力的样子，还时不时巴巴的望着蛾子，表示自己认错态度端正。

换作平时怕是会让蛾子欣慰地以为他终于改过自新重新做虫了，但今天……蛾子露出嫌弃的表情，仿佛容器欠了他五百万吉欧：我怎么就这么不想表扬他呢。

容器在房间里忙来忙去，被趴在床上裹着绒毯的蛾子指挥着收拾杂物、清理垃圾、拿着抹布到处擦，完了还要替蛾子保养武器（“不许用刚刚那瓶油擦我的骨钉！……不行！给、给我把它扔了！现在就扔！！”），挨骂了也只是悻悻地听着——刚刚做了错事，自知理亏的容器自然不好还嘴。

总算收拾完了，今天真是漫长的一天啊——战斗、逃命、吵嘴、呃……不可描述；还有洗蛾子和做清洁——就算是虚空也会累的。容器瘫在裹成一团的蛾子身边，看了看对方确实没有赶他走的意思，没一会儿就睡着了。

其实旁人很难判断一个容器有没有睡着，因为它们的眼孔是无法像眼睑一样闭合的，但对于蛾子来说没这个问题。他的容器朋友很早以前就拿到了一个能让自己发出声音的护符，从此开始了满口粗鄙之语的生活，除此之外还获得了一个怎么看怎么像什么糟糕透顶的负面状态的功能——打呼噜。

……这会儿容器就正在他身边睡得震天响。换作平时他为了耳根清净估计早就一耳光扇上去了，但现在他实在没力气再折腾了。蛾子无奈地叹了口气，另外扯了条毯子随手往容器身上一扔，拉起裹着自己的绒毯把耳朵堵住，五分钟不到也睡着了。

温泉能够治愈伤口，但肌肉损伤导致的腰酸背痛还是免不掉。容器在这里待了一阵子，任由蛾子对他颐指气使了几天，直到对方基本恢复了正常的活动能力，他们才又回到了平时的相处模式。

成年虫子和成年容器处理意外的方式自然都很成熟，他们看起来好像真的无事发生一样。

只是容器再也不敢像以前一样随便去埋蛾子的毛了。一摸到那柔软温暖的绒毛，他立刻就会想起自己干过什么事情，脑子里也马上开始回放当时的景象，就算他这样不要脸成常态的家伙也……

唯一值得庆幸的是，虽然发生了不该发生的事情，他没有和自己的朋友产生嫌隙，反而关系还微妙地变得要好，就结果而言还是不错的吧……大概？

……不过有些事情一旦有过一次，就会再一再二又再三，不能说当事人当作没发生过，就是真的没发生过。这个道理，他们大概之后才会明白。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
